fanimatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokyo Magic Star
Tokyo Magic Star started as a 2012 troll fanime project that has now taken a serious twist. It is currently an on-going fanime with 22 episodes planned and currently has seven episodes released. Plot Synopsis Sakura Masayuki is a normal 15-year-old girl who wants to live out her dream of becoming an idol. After passing an audition and getting signed to a company with her friend, Umi Matsuoka, the two see the world change slowly around them. The two then find out they have been chosen as sacrifices to Satan and have to become magical girls to stop his evil duing or else! However, they will not give up without a fight. Sakura, "Death", and Umi, "Depression", will now try and fight to save themselves from being killed. Along with their new friend Ichigo Kojima, "Despair", and Tomomi Usaki, who is also "Death" from years earlier, the four will try and defeat Satan's crew or else the cycle will repeat itself again. Characters Sakura Masayuki :''' Sakura is a bubbly teenager who sometimes gets stuck in between optimism and being pessimistic. She always looks out for her friends and tries to do the "right" thing. Her member color is pink and she is often seen wearing fairy-kei type clothing and school girl based items. Sakura is the protagonists of the series because of her fate "Death". '''Umi Matsuoka : Umi is a more stubborn, realistic girl who has lost an older brother. She always wants to be number one but her vision and dream is being jaded by her fate of "Depression". Her member color is blue and she is usually seen wearing vintage looking outfits or bright tanks. Ichigo Kojima : Ichigo is a quiet, independent individual who doesn't let her emotions shine through. As the series progresses, she shows more of a personality by laughing and showing concern for others. She is very religious and went to catholic school where she met her late girlfriend, Misato. After Misato's passing, Ichigo became more of a shut in, wearing baggy clothing and sticking her hair up in a ponytail. Because of the losses in her life, she has the fate "Despair". Tomomi Usaki : Tomomi is a happy go lucky young adult who has earned the title "Death" in previous years prior to where the series takes place. He auditioned in 2011 alongside of Ichigo, Misato, Kenta, and Chizuru and formed a boy idol unit with Kenta and Chizuru called "SHIBU-KEI". He is now a solo artist who mainly does acoustic guitar tracks and other calming music pieces, similar to the artist SHOUNEN-T. Tomomi has taken the three girls under his wing and has decided to help all three defeat Satan in place of them or himself. Kenta Maebara : Kenta is currently the manager of "Mahoushi" (Literally translated: Magical Star) and had the title "Depression" when he was in "SHIBU-KEI" with Tomomi and Chizuru. He and Chizuru are in a relationship and live together. He is a shy, soft spoken character who attempts to avoid conflict. Chizuru Nozomi : Chizuru is Kenta's secretary and has the title "Despair" still attached to himself. He is a very smug looking character, but he is very kind as well. He is very much in love with Kenta and his title of "Despair" will not leave him until Kenta dies. However, he has made it his job to protect Kenta as much as possible and is very protective over him.